Contéstame en sueños
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Todos tenemos secretos que guardar, sin embargo, por casualidades del destino; Endo, Kazemaru y Atsuya se dan cuenta de que Goenji puede contestar a cualquier cosa mientras está durmiendo, incluso desvelar sus más íntimos secretos. YAOI Varias parejas HIATUS
1. ¿Contestando en sueños?

**Hooolaaaa, aquí estoy con otro fic. Solo que esta vez no lo hago yo sola, tengo la ayuda de una persona muy especial para mí... ¡Yeni-senpai! Ella me está ayudando con este fic que bueno... en un principio iba a hacerlo yo sola, pero cuando Yeni-senpai lo vio quiso reeditarlo y publicarlo conmigo. Así que el mérito no es solo mío.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, el día que lo hagan todo será igual que en este fic... os lo aseguro XD. Mientras eso no pase, es de Level-5.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. ¿Contestando en sueños?<strong>

El torneo FFI había acabado con Inazuma Japón de ganador. El premio había sido para todos los jugadores de la selección un viaje a Hawaii por tres semanas.

El equipo estaba entusiasmado, no solo habían conseguido ganar el torneo, sino que también habían conseguido ir de viaje a una isla tropical, hospedados en un hotel de cinco estrellas. Estaba claro que su suerte no podía ir mejor.

En ese mismo momento, iban en el avión dirigiéndose directamente hacia la isla donde iban a pasar tres semanas. Todos los jugadores y las managers iban charlando animados sobre que harían durante el tiempo transcurrido en la isla, todos… a excepción de uno; Goenji Shuuya.

El chico peliblanco iba completamente hecho un desastre. Esos últimos días no había dormido muy bien y precisamente por eso ahora empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de una manera bastante fuerte. Suspiró con cansancio y recostó su cabeza hacia atrás para intentar que ese dolor se calmara algo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó una voz femenina. El chico giró la cabeza y vio que, sentada a su lado, estaba Haruna mirándolo preocupada.

—¿Eh?

—Qué si te encuentras bien… te noto algo cansado —dijo Haruna. Goenji suspiró con cansancio y susurró:

—Se me parte la cabeza.

—Ah, así que era eso… Yo tengo aquí unas pastillas, si quieres te dejo que te tomes una para que te pase el dolor de cabeza —informó la peli azul con una sonrisa. Shuuya alzó una ceja, confuso, y preguntó:

—¿Y cómo es que tienes pastillas para el dolor de cabeza?

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Haruna y puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

—_Estas pastillas son para cuando me viene el período y me viene dolor de estómago o cabeza _—pensó la peli azul entre ruborizada y nerviosa—_. Si le digo que las utilizo para eso es capaz de cogerlas y tirármelas a la cabeza… no me extrañaría… _¡Ah! Pues… son porque yo me mareo en algunas ocasiones cuando me subo a un avión, aunque esta vez no me mareé.

—Ah… —respondió sin mucho interés. Haruna suspiró con alivio sin que Goenji se diera cuenta y preguntó:

—¿Las quieres o no? Te aseguro que son muy efectivas, y es una pena que no te lo pases bien por culpa de un dolor de cabeza ¿no?

El peli blanco la miró por un momento y susurró:

—De acuerdo, dame una.

Haruna sonrió y le dio una pastilla, que Goenji cogió rápidamente.

—No es necesario que la tragues, son sublinguales, es decir, la pones debajo de lengua —explicó la gerente más joven.

—Sé lo que significa —dijo el mayor alzando una ceja. Haruna sonrió y siguió:

—Bueno… aunque estas pastillas dan mucho sueño, ¿quieres que me vaya a otro sitio para que descanses mejor?

—Te lo agradecería Haruna —susurró el delantero estrella mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

Haruna se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al lado de Natsumi y justo detrás de Toko y Rika.

En otra parte del avión…

Endo se encontraba concentrado en su tarea de verano. Sus padres le habían dicho que si quería ir a Hawaii, más le valdría tener terminada la tarea antes de volver de Hawaii, sino no volvería salir con sus amigos en lo que le quedaba de vida.

—_Y cuando mamá dice algo, lo dice en serio… _—pensó el castaño mientras le daban ganas de llorar. Había empezado a hacer esos deberes hacía dos días y aun le quedaba más de la mitad… ¡genial! Resulta que ahora tenía que pasar tres semanas haciendo ejercicios mientras los demás se divertían. Hurra.

—Año en el que se fundó la ONU —leyó el capitán del Inazuma Japón, Endo alzó una ceja y susurró deprimido—. Ah, ¿por qué tuve que saltarme las clases de historia?

—Porque es una asignatura muy aburrida —dijo una voz mientras se sentaba a su lado. El castaño dio un respingo y cuando volteó vio a Atsuya mirándolo.

—Ah sí, lo sé… Pero tengo que terminar esta tarea durante las vacaciones y no podré disfrutar nada… —informó el chico de ojos castaños mientras aparecían sendos lagrimones en su rostro—. Y lo peor es que olvidé mis libros.

—¡Bah! ¡Yo hago la tarea un día antes de que empiecen de nuevo las clases! —indicó el pelirrosa con una sonrisa. Endo lo miró mal y gruñó:

—Ya claro, tú copias la tarea que Tachimukai tiene hecha… tienes suerte de que Tachimukai sea buena persona, sino ya te habría pateado el trasero.

A Atsuya le salió una gota en la cabeza. ¿Tachimukai Yuuki buena persona? Bueno, eso era verdad… si no se le hacía enfadar. Se acordaba perfectamente de una broma que le había hecho hacía un año, Tachimukai se puso tan furioso que le metió la paliza de su vida… aún le dolía con tan solo recordarlo.

—_Ni siquiera quiero acordarme… _—pensó el pelirrosa mientras se acordaba como apuntó mentalmente tratar lo mejor posible a Tachi. Kazemaru, que se había cansado de estar peleando con Midorikawa, se acercó a ellos y preguntó:

—¿Qué hacéis?

Ambos chicos voltearon a verle y Endo preguntó emocionado:

—Kaze-chan… ¿puedes ayudarme con la tarea?

—¿Ah?

—¿En qué año se fundó la ONU?

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Atsuya y Kazemaru, parecía que el capitán se estaba entusiasmando demasiado. El pelirrosa se revolvió el cabello con desesperación y susurró:

—Si Kazemaru no te ha dicho que te vaya a ayudar.

—Esto… lo lamento Endo-kun, pero no sé en qué año se fundó la ONU —respondió el peli azul con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Lo estudié para el examen de historia, pero ya se me olvidó.

El castaño se desanimó un poco y después miró de reojo a Atsuya.

—¿En qué año se…? —Endo no pudo acabar de contestar la pregunta, ya que Atsuya le cortó.

—¿Y a mí que me preguntas? ¡No tengo ni idea!

Endo se decepcionó aún más, al parecer sus amigos estaban como él, con la única diferencia que él tendría que estar haciendo tarea y ellos no. De repente, una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza al acordarse de alguien que podría ayudarle.

—¡Kido! ¡Kido puede ayudarme! —exclamó Endo poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Atsuya puso una sonrisa de medio lado y susurró:

—Olvídate de eso capitán.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el chico de ojos castaños al borde de la desesperación. El pelirrosa sonrió de pícaramente y contestó:

—Está en el baño con Fudou… ¿hace falta que diga algo más?

Endo y Kazemaru se ruborizaron violentamente tras eso… no volverían a pisar el baño del avión. Mamoru soltó un suspiro entre pesado y desesperado, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Quién podría ayudarle con las preguntas?

—¿Y si se lo pides a Goenji? —se le ocurrió Kazemaru—. Tengo entendido que sacó un diez en el último examen de historia… a lo mejor me equivoco.

—¿Un diez? —se sorprendieron a la vez Atsuya y Endo. Kazemaru sonrió y dijo:

—Ve a preguntarle Endo-kun, tal vez te ayuda.

—¡Es una excelente idea Kaze-chan!

Endo se entusiasmo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shuuya. Atsuya sonrió y dijo mientras agarraba a Kazemaru del brazo:

—Vente, nosotros también vamos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido el chico de ojos rojizos. Atsuya se encogió de hombros y respondió secamente:

—Porque me da la gana.

Endo llegó junto a Goenji con una sonrisa luminosa, estaba deseando que lo ayudara para tener menos preguntas que contestar.

—Hola Goenji, esto… ¿podrías ayudarme con unas preguntas?

Kazemaru y Atsuya llegaron justo en ese momento y se quedaron mirando a Endo.

—A ver… ¿en qué año se fundó la ONU?

No obtuvo respuesta ninguna.

—¿Es cosa mía o parece que no te oyó? —preguntó Kazemaru. Endo respiró hondo y preguntó un poco más fuerte:

—Goenji, ¿sabes en qué año se fundó la ONU?

—El 24 de octubre de 1945 en San Francisco, California y 51 países participaron —respondió Goenji con voz débil, como si estuviera despertándose. Endo sonrió y dijo:

—Gracias Goenji, muchas gracias y… bueno, ¿podrías ayudarme con el resto?

Endo empezó a hacerle preguntas y Goenji le contestaba sin ningún problema. Kazemaru y Atsuya se miraban entre sí y después a Goenji algo sorprendidos… ¿cuántas preguntas le había hecho Endo y Goenji no lo había mandando a tomar por saco? ¿10? ¿20? ¿25?

—_Vaya… no es normal que sea tan amable con alguien _—pensó Kazemaru con el ceño fruncido, tenía que reconocer que estaba algo celoso de cómo se comportaba el peliblanco con el capitán. Atsuya entrecerró sus ojos y miró a Shuuya algo desconfiado.

—_Aquí pasa algo… ¿desde cuándo es tan servicial?_

El pelirrosa abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Goenji tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba respirando pausadamente… eso significaba que…

—Pues vaya… —decía Endo algo aturdido, también le costaba creer que Goenji no se haya levantado de su asiento y le hubiera pateado el trasero diciéndole que tenía que hacer la tarea él solo. Atsuya parpadeó un par de veces, levantó su brazo señalando a Goenji y dijo:

—Chicos, él… está dormido.

Ante la declaración de Atsuya; Endo y Kazemaru miraron a Goenji sorprendidos… ¿dormido?

—¿Cómo va a estar dormido? —preguntó Kazemaru acercándose un poco a Goenji para ver si lo que decía el pelirrosa era verdad. Endo puso cara extrañada y afirmó:

—Eso es imposible, ha contestado a todas mis preguntas.

—Esto… Endo… —llamó Kazemaru tras observar bien al peliblanco—. Atsuya tiene razón, Goenji está dormido… no sabía que hablara en sueño y que contestara lo que se le preguntaba.

Silencio. Los tres adolescentes se quedaron mirando a "la bella durmiente" y después se miraron entre sí pero…

—Atsuya… —llamó Endo con un tic en el ojo—. ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

Efectivamente, el pequeño pelirrosa de ojos grises tenía una sonrisa completamente maliciosa en su rostro mientras miraba a Goenji.

—¡Olvídalo! ¡Se nota a kilómetros lo que estás pensando! —gritó Kazemaru mientras intentaba que Atsuya no hiciera ninguna estupidez. Este rodó los ojos y preguntó divertido:

—¿No os entra curiosidad sobre él? Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de saberlo todo de él… no podemos desperdiciar una oportunidad así.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó una voz desde atrás. El trío se dio la vuelta y vieron a Shirou mirándolos confundido.

—Ah, bueno… pues… —intentó explicarse el peli azul. Sin embargo, Atsuya lo cortó mientras decía:

—¡Shirou! ¡Shirou, ven aquí! ¡Estamos con Goenji-baka!

El peli plata se detuvo en seco tras oír ese nombre, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y susurró:

—Yo… mejor voy a mi asiento…

Endo, Kazemaru y Atsuya miraron extrañados esa reacción del peli plateado. El castaño parpadeó un par de veces, aún más confundido, y preguntó:

—¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

—Ni idea… —contestó el peli azulado mientras daba un suspiro de no entender nada. Atsuya no le dio importancia al comportamiento de su hermano y miró de nuevo a Goenji.

—Bien —dijo con una sonrisa macabra—, empecemos con las preguntas.

—¡Atsuya! ¡Estarías violando su intimidad! —gritó Kazemaru mientras lo agarraba para sacarlo de allí, pero el pequeño se agarraba al asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello y empezaba a patalear para que Kazemaru lo soltara.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Endo al ver esa escena, se rió por lo bajo y dijo con un tic en el ojo:

—Y luego dicen que el raro soy yo.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Haruna mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. Los tres miraron a la gerente y Atsuya susurró:

—Aquí conversando tranquilamente… ¡y tú suéltame, intento de hombre!

—¡¿Cómo me has llamado? —preguntó Kazemaru enfurecido. Haruna pateó el suelo con furia, haciendo que ambos pararan de discutir.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Haruna, pero después bajó el tono de voz—. A Goenji-san le duele mucho la cabeza y ahora está durmiendo, aunque la pastilla que tomó fuera muy efectiva y diera mucho sueño, si seguís así le despertaréis. Será mejor que vayáis a otro lado si queréis hacer ruido.

—Verás Haruna-chan, ese es el problema… ¡Atsuya no quiere despegarse de aquí! —gruñó el chico de ojos rojizos mientras volvía a tirar de él. Haruna se acercó a Atsuya y gritó:

—¡A tu asiento!

—¡No mandas en mí!

—¡He dicho que a tu asiento! —gritó muy furiosa la chica. El pelirrosa tragó duro y susurró:

—Ah… ¡sí señora!

Haruna suspiró con pesadez y volvió a su asiento. Sabía que si hacían mucho ruido alrededor de Goenji, cuando él se despertara sentiría mareos y a lo mejor era capaz de pensar que eran de las pastillas y ella lo acabaría pagando… así que era mejor alejar de él a la gente que hacía ruido.

En otro sitio…

Tachimukai hablaba con Midorikawa y con Shirou, aunque era prácticamente Tachimukai y Midorikawa los que estaban hablando, ya que Fubuki estaba con la cabeza en otro lado.

Su mente viajó a lo que ocurrió hace apenas una semana y no pudo evitar ruborizarse muchísimo, aún no tenía valor para mirar a Goenji en la cara después de lo que pasó.

—¡Tierra llamado a Shirou! —llamó Midorikawa mientras pasaba una mano enfrente de su cara para que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba llamando. Shirou dio un respingo y dijo anonado:

—Ah… ¿eh?

—¿Qué te ocurre Shirou-san? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el castaño algo preocupado. Shirou se rió de una manera nerviosa y dijo:

—Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes Tachi-chan.

—¿Seguro? —entrecerró los ojos el peli verde. El chico de ojos grises lo miró mal de reojo y gruñó:

—No estoy hablando contigo, Midorikawa…

—No hace falta que seas tan borde… intento de niño shota.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué demonios dices, baka? —gritó Fubuki algo ofendido. Midorikawa sonrió y dijo:

—Tienes razón, aquí el niño shota es Tachi-chan.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió el chico de ojos azules mientras se ruborizaba—. ¿Qué es lo dices Midorikawa-san?

—¡Deja de meterte con él, engendro del helado!

—¡¿Quieres dejar ya ese peinado? —le reclamó el peli verde, sabiendo que el peli plata estaba haciendo alusión al peinado que Midorikawa llevaba cuando estaba en Gemini Storm.

En otro lugar…

—¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a intentarlo! —gritó Kazemaru con furia mientras Atsuya miraba hacia otro lado, ignorándole—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Qué sí… pesado…

—Escucha Atsuya, si eso te pasara a ti… estoy seguro de que no te gustaría que los demás te preguntaran cosas mientras duermes… —explicó Endo mientras defendía la teoría del peli azul. El pelirrosa miró a su capitán y susurró:

—Ah… sí, que ya os he oído…

—Vale, pues no lo vuelvas a hacer —gruñó el peli azul. Endo y Kazemaru volvieron a mirar la tarea que el capitán tenía, a ver si se les acordaba algo y podían responder a algunas preguntas.

Sin que ellos lo notaran, Atsuya sonrió de una manera tenebrosa… Oh no, de eso nada. No iba a permitir que se le escapara la oportunidad de saber todo lo que podía averiguar de ese chico.

—_De esta no te me escapas Goenji-baka… _—pensó el chico, se iba a divertir mucho en esas vacaciones de tres semanas.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado, ya que he intentado hacerlo con Yeni-senpai lo mejor posible.<strong>

**Yeni-senpai: Si no nos dejáis al menos 10 reviews no continuamos ¬¬**

**Saya: O.o, tampoco hace falta pasarse Yeni-senpai**

**Yeni-senpai: Lo digo en serio, sino luego me pegarás Saya-chan T-T**

**Saya: O.O eso no es verdad! ¬¬#**

**Yeni-senpai: y la pregunta del millón! queréis lemon?**

**Saya: Ah, es verdad ^-^ nos faltaba esa pregunta.**

**Yeni-senpai: es importante saberlo muajajaja! nuestros chicos no se libran si vosotros queréis lemon, lo que yo dije Saya-chan, he ganado, soy más pervertida que tú XD**

**Saya: O.o ah... pues mira tú que bien. bueno, dejando a Yeni-senpai de lado...**

**Yeni-senpai: Oye!**

**Saya: No aseguramos que vayamos a poner lemon en el próximo capi, aunque no es seguro... pues nada, que nos despedimos dejando este fic con mucha ilusión.**

**Saya y Yeni-senpai: Nos vemos! Cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Y por desgracia compartimos habitación

**Psss... ¿os acordáis de mí? Saya-chan dattebayo? No! No estaba muerta! Pero a punto de hacerlo con tanto libro encima T-T, pero he revivido! XD, ya acabé los exámenes y ahora vuelvo con Yeni-senpai con este loco y pervertido fic a las andadas XD.**

**Advertencia: Atsuya! XD y una escena subida de tono.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**el día en el que consiga bóxers de Fudou, es cuando Inazuma Eleven me pertenecerá, mientras eso no pase, es de Level-5.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Y por desgracia… compartimos habitación<strong>

Goenji notó como le daban pequeñas sacudidas en el hombro. Gruñó levemente al sentir como las sacudidas no cesaban. Al final optó por abrir los ojos y vio que era Haruna.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó adormilado el chico. La peli azul sonrió y dijo:

—Ya hemos llegado. Por cierto… ¿cómo estás?

Goenji se quedó sorprendido cuando notó que el dolor había desaparecido por completo, era increíble que existieran unas pastillas tan efectivas.

—Estoy genial —sonrió el peliblanco—. Muchas gracias Haruna, no sé como agradecértelo —informó mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

La chica de ojos grises se rió y dijo:

—¡No! No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, solo lo hice por ayudar a un amigo.

—Aún así me gustaría agradecértelo… si quieres algo, solo pídemelo.

—Gracias, pero no tienes porque agradecérmelo —dijo Haruna mientras salía del avión junto a Goenji.

—¡Ya estamos en la isla! —gritó un Endo emocionado mientras los demás vitoreaban que por fin había bajado del avión y llegar a esa isla tropical donde pasarían tres semanas.

Kogure se puso a mirar por todos los lados emocionado. Después se fijó en la playa y vio a unos surfistas y seguidamente miró las tablas de surf. Repitió esta acción varias veces y se puso a reír a su manera.

—Kogure-kun… —se oyó una voz severa. Kogure se dio la vuelta y vio a una Haruna acercándose a él mientras lo miraba estrictamente. Le salió una gota en la cabeza al ver eso.

—¡Hmp! —gruñó el pequeño, si ella estaba por ahí seguramente no le dejaría hacer "su trabajo".

Goenji suspiró con alivio cuando bajó del avión, realmente estaba aliviado al ver que el dolor de cabeza le había pasado por completo. Miró hacia un lado y vio a Shirou hablando con Kazemaru y Atsuya, quienes estaban muy emocionados.

El peli plateado vio en su dirección y vio al delantero de fuego que lo miraba, el defensa esquivó la vista de Goenji entre apenado y sonrojado. El mayor también desvió la vista con preocupación, parecía que Shirou no iba a olvidarse de eso… y no era para menos, él tampoco se daba olvidado.

Los chicos se pusieron a caminar en dirección al hotel donde se hospedarían, además de que ya era algo tarde y se estaba escondiendo el sol, lo primero sería instalarse. Cuando llegaron al hotel se quedaron con la boca abierta… ¡ya sabían que el hotel era de cinco estrellas, pero nunca se imaginaron que fuera tan lujoso!

—¿Cómo? ¡Es increíble! —exclamó Atsuya mirando el lugar donde se iban a quedar—. ¡Wau! ¡Siempre he querido estar en un hotel de cinco estrellas! ¡Cómo mola!

A Endo también le brillaron los ojos y corrió hacia adentro con el delantero de hielo. Los demás observaron con una gota en la cabeza a los chicos que tan emocionados que estaban.

El resto del equipo entró en el hotel y se quedaron maravillados por el lujo que había allí, ¡se alegraban de haber ganado el FFI! Cuando llegaron todos a las habitaciones se dispusieron a repartirlas.

—A ver… ¡es una habitación de cuatro! ¡Ven Kaze-chan! ¡Ven! ¡Las habitaciones son de cuatro! —exclamaba un eufórico Endo mientras lo llamaba. El peli azul lo vio y dijo:

—¡Ya voy!

El chico de ojos rojizos miró con impresión el cuarto que estaba en frente a él… ¡era enorme!

—¡Venga chicos! ¡Venid al pasillo! —gritó Kido llamado la atención de todos, quienes acudieron al instante—. Será mejor repartir las habitaciones para que no haya dudas, ¿vale?

Los demás asintieron, mientras se disponían a repartir las habitaciones de cuatro.

…

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? _—pensaba Goenji a punto de ponerse a llorar—_. ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con Atsuya?_

Goenji puso sus cosas en una cama, en la de al lado estaba Atsuya también colocando sus cosas.

—No hace falta que me mires tanto, ya sé que soy muy guapo —dijo Atsuya con una sonrisa mientras que Goenji levantaba una ceja, incrédulo.

—Tú te lo tienes muy creído ¿no?

—Tan solo digo algo que es verdad.

Goenji suspiró cansado y se sentó en su cama mientras masajeaba sus sienes, si discutía con Atsuya seguramente empezaría a dolerle la cabeza de nuevo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué pasó entre Shirou y tú? —preguntó Kazemaru algo preocupado. Goenji levantó la cabeza con sorpresa y susurró:

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que pasa algo entre Shirou y yo?

—Eh… ah, bueno… esto… —tartamudeó el chico, era verdad, Goenji no estaba despierto cuando Atsuya llamó a Shirou para que fuera junto a él y este se negó

—¡En realidad eso no importa! ¡Cómo no me digas que le hiciste a Shirou te castro! —gritó Atsuya furioso. A Endo le salió una gota en la cabeza y susurró:

—Atsuya… no hace falta usar la violencia.

—¡Solo quiero saber que pasó! —exclamó de nuevo el pequeño de los cuatro, mirando al peliblanco impaciente, esperando a que dijera algo… pero nada.

—Supongo que no debemos presionarle… si no quiere contarlo, que no lo cuente, será algún problema personal —dijo Kazemaru al ver que Atsuya tenía ganas de empezar con el trabajo de asesinar a su compañero.

—¡Pero…! —iba a replicar Atsuya, pero fue cortado por Kazemaru.

—Si tu tuvieras un problema que no quieres contar no creo que te hiciera ninguna gracia que te presionaran, ¿no?

El pelirrosa suspiró derrotado, ¡maldita sea! ¡Kazemaru tenía, de nuevo, razón!

…

Tachimukai miraba hacia afuera por el balcón, el cielo estaba despejado y se podían ver las estrellas brillando. Sonrió al ver que también se podía ver la playa desde allí… definitivamente el balcón tenía unas vistas maravillosas.

—Tiene unas vistas increíbles —susurró el chico mientras sentía como la brisa acariciaba suavemente su rostro. De repente, sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y como una cabeza de apoyaba en su hombre desde atrás. El muchacho se ruborizó levemente y susurró—. Tsunami-san…

—Tachi, ¿qué haces aquí en el balcón?

—Ah, bueno… estaba mirando el paisaje que hay, es precioso —musitó el castaño, se ruborizó algo más cuando sintió que el abrazo del pelirrosa se hacía algo más fuerte.

—Sí… precioso —susurró el surfista en el oído del pequeño, que se estremeció ante eso. Tachimukai giró su rostro en dirección hacia el hombro donde Tsunami tenía apoyada su cabeza y vio que miraba hacia él y no al paisaje.

—Ah… —el castaño no dio sostenido la mirada del mayor y miró hacia el suelo bastante avergonzado. Tsunami sonrió ante eso y preguntó:

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Es que… no sé porque me estás abrazando Tsunami-san.

El chico apretó un poco más a Tachimukai entre sus brazos y preguntó:

—¿Te molesta?

—Ah… bueno, no…

El pelirrosa deshizo el abrazo y le dio la vuelta a Yuuki, para dejarlo cara a cara con él. Antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo, Tsunami lo besó sin más. Eso dejó totalmente sorprendido al portero, ¿por qué demonios Jousuke lo estaba besando?

Tsunami apegó su cuerpo con el del menor y este soltó un gemido al sentir el cuerpo del surfista totalmente pegado al suyo, pudiendo sentir sus pectorales y su entrepierna golpeando en su zona baja.

—Tsunami-san… —jadeó el pequeño totalmente ruborizado y algo agitado mientras que el defensa besaba y mordía levemente su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas. El portero mordió su labio inferior para reprimir un gemido, pero no pudo evitar soltar uno algo alto al sentir como el surfista movía su cuerpo contra el de él—. ¿Qué estás… haciendo, Tsunami-san?

—Te deseo Tachi… te amo… —susurró mientras le miraba a los ojos y le acariciaba la mejilla. El pequeño portero se ruborizó muchísimo tras oír eso y bajó la vista algo avergonzado… aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la inesperada declaración. Tachimukai cogió aire y musitó:

—Yo también te amo Tsunami-san, aunque…

—¿Aunque? —levantó el mayor al ceja confundido. Yuuki desvió la vista y susurró con vergüenza:

—Menuda forma de declararse Tsunami-san.

—Llámame Jousuke… y sin formalidades Yuuki —dijo el surfista—. Además… no puedes negar que no te gustó lo que te hice.

—¿Ah? ¡Pervertido! —gritó ofendido el chico mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho bastante sonrojado. Tsunami se rió y dijo:

—¿Quieres seguir? Por mí no hay problema…

Tachimukai dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Tsunami colarse por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando suavemente la piel del portero. Se acercó a los labios del portero y los volvió a besar con suavidad.

El beso empezó a volverse más demandante y el mayor profundizó el beso haciendo que la legua del surfista entrara en la cavidad bucal del menor, haciendo que este soltara un gemido. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron jadeantes a los ojos.

—Jousuke… ¿por qué en el balcón? —preguntó el pequeño avergonzado. El mayor sonrió de manera pervertida y musitó:

—Porque es más excitante… ¿no lo crees?

—¡No! ¡Me parece vergonzoso! ¿Eh? ¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó Yuuki sorprendido al ver que Tsunami lo cargaba al estilo princesa. Jousuke ensanchó su sonrisa y contestó:

—A la cama, ¿te parece más cómodo allí para hacerlo?

—¿Hacer el qué? —preguntó el portero aterrorizado—. ¡Espero que no sea lo que pienso porque no me apetece! ¿Y dónde están Midorikawa-san y Hiroto-san?

—Se fueron a dar un paseo.

—_Oh genial, es que no pudieron escoger un mejor momento. _E-Espera… pueden venir en cualquier momento —dijo Yuuki en un intento desesperado en hacer que Jousuke saliera de encima de él.

Tsunami sonrió y volvió a besarle. Tachimukai supo que no le valía de nada negarse… lo que llegaba a pasar. Primero, al que consideraba su mejor amigo y amaba en secreto, se acercó a él y le abrazó para después besarlo; segundo, empezó a darle toqueteos "bastante" atrevidos y; por último, le dijo que le amaba y ahora intentaba tener contacto íntimo con él.

Tachimukai se sentía en las nubes por los besos que recibía de su surfista, estaba claro que sabía besar, y bastante bien. El portero no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que estaba pensando, era un estúpido por negarse a ese sexy surfista.

—_Puede que me esté volviendo un pervertido pero… ¡qué nos pillen! _—pensó el portero mientras empezaba a corresponder a los besos de Tsunami.

…

Shirou suspiró con algo cansancio mientras acababa de acomodar sus cosas y se sentaba en la cama. Una gota resbaló por su cabeza del nerviosismo y pensó:

—_No me importa que me haya tocado en la misma habitación que Kido pero… ¿por qué también con Fudou y con Kogure? _

Recibió un golpe algo fuerte en la cabeza y miró hacia atrás para ver que había pasado. Una zapatilla estaba encima de la cama, seguramente el objeto que le golpeó. Por el tamaño del zapato debía de ser…

—_Fudou… _—pensó Fubuki apretando la zapatilla con furia mientras intentaba mantener una sonrisa. De repente, una voz de se oyó:

—Oye cubito de hielo, pásame la zapatilla.

—¿Por qué demonios me la tiraste? —gruñó el peli plata mientras le lanzaba la zapatilla con fuerza. Fudou la cogió sin problemas.

—¿Tiene que haber algún motivo? Lo hice porque me dio la gana —respondió con una sonrisa burlesca. Shirou apretó los dientes con furia y soltó:

—Maldito violador empedernido…

—A mucha honra.

—_¿Por qué discutir con él? _—pensó dándose la vuelta mientras se acostaba en la cama con cansancio—_. ¿Por qué Kido se fue a dar una vuelta para vigilar a Kogure? ¡Él es el único que puede mantener un poco a raya a Fudou!_

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Shirou abrió los ojos con impresión y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Fudou como si fuera un bicho raro lo que estaba observando—. Como no quites esa cara de memo, te haré una nueva.

—Ah —respondió el otro con una gotita en la cabeza—, es que me ha sorprendido que me preguntaras. ¿Tú preocupándote por los demás? ¡Es el fin del mundo!

—¿Preocuparme? —ahora el sorprendido era el de ojos verdes, pero después desencadenó fuertes carcajadas—. Preocuparme has dicho… ¡Vamos cubito de hielo! ¡Que tengo cosas mejores que hacer!

—¿Y por qué me has preguntado?

—Con algo te tendré que molestar después ¿no?

Fubuki resopló molesto y gritó:

—¡Eres insoportable!

—Sabes que yo también te amo.

—¡Baka!

Fudou sonrió ante el enfado de Shirou y soltó:

—Violento hasta el final ¿eh? ¡Me gusta!

—_Maldito desgraciado… _—pensó el peli plata con una vena en la cabeza a punto de estallarle.

…

Todo el equipo ya había bajado a cenar. Realmente la cena fue exquisita, sin comparación con lo que habían comido hasta ahora… era normal al tener una comida de lujo en un hotel de igual categoría. Aunque Midorikawa y Hiroto se veían algo cohibidos mientras que Tachimukai y Tsunami estaban algo avergonzados… ¿por qué será?

Después de la cena habían subido todos a su habitación.

—_Y ahora tengo que seguir haciendo esto… ¡con solo pensarlo me deprimo! _—pensó Endo mientras observaba sus fichas sentado en su cama—. A ver, otra pregunta… ¿Qué estamentos había en el Antiguo Régimen?

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y Endo se quedó mirando la pregunta con seriedad. Sus tres compañeros de cuarto se quedaron sorprendidos, por dios… ¡si hasta Atsuya sabía esa pregunta!

—Endo —llamó Goenji con una gotita en la cabeza, el castaño le miró—. No me digas que no sabes esa pregunta.

—De algo me suena… pero no sé de qué… ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo! —exclamó emocionado mientras lo escribía—. Era la nobleza, el tercer estado y… y… el segundo estado —acabó escribiendo el chico al no acordarse de uno.

—El clero capitán, el clero… —decía Atsuya mientras apoyaba una mano en su frente y suspiraba pesadamente. Kazemaru y Goenji se miraron entre sí sorprendidos, realmente no podían creer que Endo no supiera eso.

—Ya hice 13 preguntas… ¡y aún me quedan muchas! —gritó el capitán mientras se ponía a llorar de una manera bastante cómica. Goenji le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y susurró:

—Tranquilo hombre… no es el fin del mundo.

—Será mejor acostarnos, ya es tarde —dijo Kazemaru mientras se acababa de poner el pijama. Atsuya sonrió malignamente y susurró tenebrosamente:

—Sí… es mejor dormir.

Endo y Kazemaru lo miraron mal mientras que Goenji miró al pequeño como si fuera el asesino más peligroso que vio en su vida.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa para sonreír así? —preguntó el peliblanco algo alterado mientras le señalaba con el dedo. No es que él fuera un cobarde… ¡pero esa sonrisa le daba a miedo a cualquiera, incluso Endo y Kazemaru estaba temblando!

—_Nos va a matar, ¡nos vamos a morir! _—pensó Mamoru a punto de sufrir una parada cardíaca—_. ¡Seguro que le poseyó el espíritu malvado de Kageyama para vengarse de nosotros por no-sé-qué-cosa!_

Atsuya quitó esa sonrisa y dijo mientras les sacaba la lengua:

—¡Malditos miedosos! Si me tenéis miedo así no querréis ver a Shirou enfadado.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo había dicho? Era mejor no preguntar. El cuarteto de muchachos se había acostado y dentro de unos veinte minutos cada uno estaba sumido en sus sueños. Endo soñaba que invitaba a Kazemaru a comer ramen en una cita; Kazemaru soñaba que Endo le correspondía sus sentimientos; Goenji solo dormía… y Atsuya estaba despierto.

—_¡Ja! ¡No te me escapas Goenji-baka!_—pensó el pelirrosa mientras se ponía al lado de Goenji y se sentaba en la cama—_. ¿Y ahora cómo le pregunto sin que Kazemaru y Endo no se despierten? ¡Bah! ¡Ya me las apañaré!_

Atsuya se acercó a la cara de Goenji para comprobar si dormía o no. Cuando comprobó que estaba completamente dormido, se dispuso a comenzar sus "preguntas inocentes".

—¡Atsuya! —gritó Kazemaru, haciendo que el de ojos grises se asustara tanto que cayó sobre el torso del delantero. Este se despertó por el repentino peso y vio que Atsuya se estaba levantando de su pecho.

—¿Qué demonios haces encima de mí? —preguntó Shuuya molesta mientras se levantaba hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Atsuya le miró de reojo y gruñó de mala gana:

—No pienses que lo hice porque me gustas.

—¡No era eso lo que pensaba! —refunfuñó el peliblanco. Kazemaru miró a Atsuya con el ceño fruncido mientras le daba a un interruptor para encender la luz… aunque todos estaban despiertos (excepto Endo, que seguía roncando feliz en su sueño) les costó algo acostumbrarse a la luz.

—Atsuya… —advirtió el peli azul mirándolo seriamente. Este le fulminó con la mirada y respondió irónicamente:

—Sí mamá… dime.

Kazemaru resopló algo furioso y después se levantó para informar:

—Yo mejor voy al baño.

El peli azul se fue hacia allí, dejando a Shuuya confundido y a Atsuya molesto.

—_También es mala suerte que Kazemaru se levantara justo ahora para ir al baño… ¡Ah! Mi oportunidad al garete… _—pensó el pelirrosa mientras se dirigía hacia la cama y se acostaba en ella, a él también estaba empezando a dar el sueño, tendría que dormir algo. Además… ¿no tenían aún tres semanas por delante?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeni-senpai: como veis saya-chan ya acabó los examenes y ahora volvemos con este fic.<strong>

**Saya-chan: yo ya soy feliz! menos mal que ya he acabado hoy y me divierto mucho escribiendo que estudiando ¬¬, maldito exámenes!**

**Yeni-senpai: saya-chan, te estás desviando del fic.**

**Saya-chan: O.O, gomen chicos, ahora las preguntas.**

**-por qué creeis que Tachimukai y Tsunami estarían avergonzados y Hiroto y Midorikawa cohibidos? (creo que os lo imagináis no?XD)**

**-queréis averiguar ya que pasó entre Shirou y Goenji o esperamos un poco más?**

**-de verdad creeis que Shirou será tan terrible cuando se enfada?**

**-queréis que Atsuya tenga pareja o lo dejamos solterito?**

**-preguntamos cosas raras? XD**

**Yeni-senapi: bueno, aquí nos despediremos entonces.**

**Saya-chan: muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, he acabado los examenes y ya me siento feliz.**

**Yeni-senapi: estamos con otro fic también algo pervertidillo llamado Motto Motto Suki, literalmente se traduciría como "Te quiero más y más".**

**Saya-chan: pero por desgracia aún no lo publicaremos hasta acabar este o alguno de los fics que tengo pendientes como "Cambio rotundo"o "Para llegar a tu corazón".**

**Yeni-senpai: pues adiós, si?**

**Saya-chan: y también quería agradecer a la gente que me comentó en "Cambio rotundo", fui tan feliz. Ahora sí que me despido yo también, sayo!**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Miedo a perderte 1ª parte

**Yeni-senpai: Y aquí estamos otra vez!**

**Saya: Perdón por la espera! T-T Todo es culpa de Yeni-senpai...**

**Yeni-senpai: O.o Tenía que trabajar! ¬¬* No seas mala y no me eches la culpa... u.u**

**Saya: y no solo eso, sino que también se nos fue la inspiración y luego se nos vino de repente!**

**Yeni-senpai: Así somos, que más queréis, espero que también disfruteis de este capi!**

**Saya: Hai! A leer!**

**_Disclaimer: _El día en que secuestremos a Atsuya y a Shirou ese día nos pertenecerá, mientras eso no pase, es de Level-5.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Escena bastante subida de tono.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Miedo a perderte 1ª parte<strong>

Eran las 4 de la madrugada. En la habitación de Tsunami, Tachimukai, Midorikawa y Hiroto, este último se encontraba bajo la ducha que había en la habitación. El pelirrojo sentía como un gran chorro de agua fría mojaba su piel, intentando bajar la alta temperatura actual de su cuerpo.

Tenía el rostro escondido entre sus manos, y estaba más que apenado y horrorizado por lo que acababa de sucederle.

—_Esto no puede pasarme a mí… soy un enfermo _—pensaba el pobre pelirrojo mientras cerraba la villa del agua. Se quedó un rato mirando a la pared sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Cuando despertó de su estupor salió de la ducha y cogió una toalla para secarse. Realmente no podía creer lo que le acababa de pasar… había tenido un sueño erótico con nada más y nada menos que con Midorikawa Ryuuji, su intrépido amigo.

Hiroto sintió como si una roca de 300 toneladas cayera encima de él, ¿cómo podía tener un sueño así y con Midorikawa? El pelirrojo de ojos verdes tomó aire para tranquilizarse y se secó el cuerpo para poder poner su pijama, que solo eran unos bóxers y una camiseta limpia que había cogido de su maleta. Con el calor que hacía, y sobre todo en esa isla, no hacía falta mucha más ropa para abrigarse.

Cuando se puso la ropa abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, encontrándose cara a cara con Midorikawa, que estaba medio somnoliento.

—¡¿Eh? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras daba un salto por el susto, pero después se ruborizó al máximo. Dios mío, acababa de tener un sueño erótico con Midorikawa y ahora le veía con el cabello desordenado, ligero de ropa y con esa expresión tan tierna y violable… ¡Que se acababa de dar una ducha de agua fría, maldita sea!

—¿Hiroto? —preguntó extrañado el otro, después se fijó que el cabello pelirrojo del chico estaba húmedo—. ¿Acabas de darte un baño?

—Ah… bueno, sí. No podía dormir por el calor —mintió rápidamente mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa. Ryuuji se rió y contestó:

—Yo bebí demasiada agua en la cena y… bueno, ¡supongo que te imaginas porque tengo que ir al baño!

—Sí, claro —dijo el pelirrojo, dejándole paso a su ¿amigo? Supuestamente era su amigo, entonces… ¿por qué tuvo un sueño erótico con él? Se acordaba de todo ese sueño, de cómo Midorikawa gemía debajo de él pidiéndole más, de cómo le besaba con desesperación, de cómo decía que le amaba…

No, no fue real… tan solo un sueño, si Midorikawa llegara a decirle que le amaba se sentiría realmente el ser más dichoso del planeta. Pero Midorikawa Ryuuji no le amaba, era su amigo, si el peli verde llegaba a sentir algo más que amistad, estaba seguro de que sería una especie de amor fraternal.

—Bueno… intenta dormir, buenas noches Hiroto. Es mejor no despertar a Tachi y a Tsunami… no vaya a ser que acaben con lo que empezaron hoy —comentó divertido el peli verde.

Hiroto se rió bajo para no despertar a los bellos durmientes, pero se acordaba de lo que había pasado en esa habitación cuando pillaron a Tsunami y a Tachimukai a punto de tener… ¿sexo? Quizás, menos mal que llegaron a tiempo y no lo hicieron, hubiera sido muy traumante haberlos pillado en medio del acto.

—Sí… buenas noches Midorikawa.

El pelirrojo se dejó caer en la cama y hundió su cabeza en la almohada. Se sentía mal, se sentía… horriblemente mal. Su amigo era amable y cariñoso con él, ¿no podía él sentir lo mismo? ¡Pues no! ¡Tenía que tener un sueño erótico con su mejor amigo! ¡A saber qué pensaría de él si llegara a saber lo que había soñado esta noche!

—_Soy de lo peor… ¿pero qué me pasa? ¿Acaso empiezo a delirar? Sé que estoy enamorado de Midorikawa, pero no quería llegar a estos extremos de empezar a tener sueños eróticos con él… ¡es la primera vez que me pasa! ¡Y solo lo tengo a unos centímetros de distancia! _—pensó Hiroto al observar a su lado la cama de Ryuuji, que estaba al lado de la suya.

Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo en la cama. Cerró los ojos y empezó a intentar dormir, pero las imágenes de su sueño empezaron a aparecer de nuevo en su mente.

—_¡Basta! ¡Tengo que pensar en otra cosa! … contaré ovejitas._

…

—¡KOGURE! —gritó Shirou mientras intentaba darle una patada al pequeño chico. El peli azul escapó corriendo de su agresor mientras reía de esa manera tan característica de él. El peli plata se mordió la lengua para no soltar vulgaridades sobre ese chico, ¡a quién se le ocurría despertar a alguien a las cuatro y media de la madrugada para hacerle una broma!

Shirou miró hacia los objetos que tenía al pie de la cama: un rotulador permanente y un globo vacío. Una gota resbaló por su cabeza, ¿qué pretendía hacer con eso? No es que realmente quisiera saberlo, menos mal que había despertado por los ruidos que Kogure hacía, sino habría sido una víctima de sus bromas pesadas.

—Chicos —llamó Kido con una sonrisa nerviosa—, no será buena idea armar alboroto, si despertáis a Fudou…

—No Kido-kun, ya estoy despierto… —susurró una voz tenebrosa. Kogure y Kido tragaron saliva y Shirou simplemente le miró curioso. Fudou tenía su mechón frente a su cara, tapando directamente sus ojos mientras un aura tétrica le rodeaba.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Kogure muerto de miedo. Fudou clavó sus ojos verdes en el pequeño y advirtió:

—La próxima vez, te vas a comer… ¡LA MALETA! ¡HARÉ QUE TE LA TRAGUES A LA FUERZA! ¡COMO HAGAS UN POCO DE RUIDO OTRA VEZ SABRÁS QUIÉN ES FUDOU AKIO, Y NO VA A SER AGRADABLE!

Kogure se metió en su cama con miedo, que para su suerte estaba entre la de Fubuki y Kido. El de rastas suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada de su cama. Shirou y Kogure se ruborizaron levemente mirando a Yuuto, haciendo que este les mirara extrañado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mientras levantaba su torso, quedando sentado en la cama. Shirou sonrió y contestó:

—Nada, es que no sabíamos que eras tan guapo. Como siempre te vemos con el cabello amarrado y con gafas, pues no sabíamos muy bien como te verías así.

—Yo creí que dormía con las gafas y con el pelo amarrado —informó Kogure mientras una nube aparecía en su mente, en la cual estaba Kido con el pelo amarrado y con gafas dando las buenas noches y acostándose en la cama.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del peli plata y del castaño al oír eso. Este último echó un suspiro pesado y respondió:

—Pues no, no lo hago cómo pudiste comprobar. ¡Ah! Y gracias por el cumplido Shirou.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba al verte así.

—Y no lo has visto retorciéndose de placer —habló Fudou divertido, haciendo que Kido y Shirou enrojeciesen y que Kogure se quedara mudo. Kido lo miró con un tic en el ojo y gritó:

—¡FUDOU! ¡CIERRA EL PICO!

—Solo digo la verdad, Kido-kun está realmente guapo cuando se está retorciendo de placer debajo de mí.

—¡AKIO FUDOU! ¡NO DIGAS NADA MÁS!

—Qué aburrido eres Kido-kun, tan solo le estoy informando de lo que hacemos diariamente cuando desaparecemos del resto del grupo —comentó de los ojos verdes. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Shirou y pensó:

—_Creo que eso quedó hace tiempo más que claro._

—¡Ya basta! ¡Me sacas de mis casillas! ¡Duérmete y cállate! —le exigió Kido mientras le señalaba con el dedo acusador. Fudou resopló e informó:

—Señalar es de mala educación.

—¡Mira quién habla de educación!

—¡Kogure! —gritó Shirou al ver que el pequeño volvía a coger el rotulador y el globo, no sabía lo que quería hacer pero tampoco quería comprobarlo.

Kido lo miró de reojo y de repente se levantó, agarrando a Kogure. El peli azul lo miró confundido y lo siguiente que hizo Yuuto fue lanzarlo a la cama.

—Basta ya —le informó Kido mientras le miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojos, haciendo que Kogure se ruborizara de nuevo. El de rastas volvió a su cama y se acostó en ella, cerrando la luz que se había encendido con anterioridad.

Shirou iba a dormir, pero miró a su derecha y vio que Fudou le miraba fijamente. Arqueó una ceja y le miró confundido, pero el de ojos verdes sonrió arrogante y se acostó, dejando al peli plata confundido… ¿qué mosca le había picado? ¿Acaso se había fumado algo?

…

Había amanecido con un sol espléndido. Endo debió de ser el primero en despertarse, nada más levantarse rebuscó por toda la maleta el traje de baño, despertando a sus compañeros de cuarto por culpa del barullo que estaba formando.

—¿Qué… ocurre? —preguntó Kazemaru mientras ahogaba un bostezo con la mano. Endo levantó la vista con emoción y gritó:

—¡Ya es de día! ¡Podemos ir a la playa! ¡Y también…!

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el capitán recibió el impacto de una almohada en su cara, haciendo que después mirara extrañado de donde había venido. Vio con una gotita en la cabeza como Goenji lo miraba con furia, como si pudiera asesinarlo con la mirada.

—¡Mierda! ¡Cierra el pico! ¡Aquí hay gente que aún quiere dormir!

—_Este se despierta de mal humor… _—pensaron tanto Endo como Kazemaru al ver que Goenji volvía a tumbarse para dormir otra vez. Mamoru sacudió la cabeza y volvió a decir con una sonrisa:

—¡Como sea! ¡Voy a ponerme el traje de baño!

—Endo… —susurró tenebrosamente el peliblanco, haciendo que Endo lo mirara con miedo.

—¡Ah! Vale, ya me callo —respondió mientras le salían lágrimas de manera cómica. Kazemaru suspiró con pesadez y miró hacia su lado izquierdo, allí Atsuya dormía plácidamente, abrió los ojos impresionado y pensó:

—_Y después de todo el alboroto… sigue durmiendo… no lo puedo creer._

Kazemaru, al desvelarse, se levantó de su cama dispuesto a buscar la ropa que se iba a poner ese día. Miró hacia las camas y vio que tanto Atsuya como Shuuya seguían allí, frunció el ceño tras eso… si dejaba a Atsuya solo este aprovecharía para preguntarle cosas mientras estaba dormido el otro si se despertaba antes.

—_No creo que siempre vaya a estar detrás de Atsuya, pero me parece mal que quiera violar la intimidad de un amigo… ¡a mí no me gustaría que me hicieran eso! _—pensó mientras se disponía a despertar a Atsuya, si le controlaba ya no había problema.

…

Sakuma se quedó sentado en la toalla enfrente de la playa. Realmente le emocionaba bastante estar en un sitio como Hawaii, no esperaba ni por asomo que ese sería el premio por ganar el FFI.

—_Ojalá Genda también hubiera podido venir _—pensó algo desanimado mientras suspiraba, le hubiera gustado mucho que su "amigo" estuviera allí en ese momento, le haría muchísima ilusión.

—Pensando en Genda, ¿verdad? —dijo Kido mientras se sentaba a su lado en la toalla. El chico dio un respingo, pero al ver que era Kido se tranquilizó. Jirou miró hacia la playa y contestó:

—Bueno… quisiera que estuviese aquí.

—Pronto le veremos.

—Sí, a no ser que nos quedemos atrapados en esta isla —bromeó el del parche. Kido se rió por lo bajo y susurró:

—A lo mejor, nunca se sabe.

Sakuma lo observó detenidamente. Kido llevaba el pelo suelto y no tenía sus gafas puestas, realmente era guapo, muy guapo. El peli plata sonrió y comentó:

—Estás mucho mejor así, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, sin las gafas raras y sin el pelo recogido… eso si no mencionamos la capa…

—Te recuerdo que las gafas son un regalo de Kageyama y… —decía Kido, pero de repente se cortó y no sabía que decir, al final optó por rendirse y confesar—. Ah… ni siquiera sé porque las llevo, supongo que ya me acostumbré tanto a ellas que se me hace raro no tenerlas puestas.

—Es posible que sea eso.

Kido se levantó y cogió el brazo de Sakuma para levantarlo de la toalla, haciendo que el otro le mirara curioso.

—Venga… vamos al agua, no te quedes ahí todo el día.

…

Fubuki se encontraba molesto. Estaba sentado de espaldas a la persona que estaba con él, pero el problema era… ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS FUDOU ESTABA CON ÉL?

—¿No vas con Kido? —preguntó desesperado en un intento de deshacerse de él. Fudou sonrió y contestó:

—Está con el afeminado de Sakuma.

—¿Y eso te impide estar con él?

—No —contestó Fudou secamente—, pero si voy hasta allí empezaré a discutir con Sakuma y Kido me gritará… no tengo ganas de que me echen un rollo.

Shirou se rindió y se quedó allí sentado sin mover ni un solo músculo… no es que Fudou le desagradara del todo, pero su personalidad era tan irritante que le costaba poder entablar con él una conversación normal y corriente sin perder antes los estribos.

—Ah… —dejó salir un suspiro pesado. El de ojos verdes le miró de reojo curioso, finalmente sonrió y soltó:

—¿Me vas a decir al final que pasó aquel día?

—¿Eh? —se alteró Shirou mientras le miraba con sorpresa—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tiene algo que ver con la chispita de fuego, ¿no es así?

Shirou se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

—Eso…

—¡Oh, pero que mono eres! —se burló Fudou—. Qué guapo estás ruborizado… aunque, lo siento, no superas a Kido-kun.

—¡Púdrete!

—No, gracias… en realidad no me apetece.

Shirou se quejó por lo bajo mientras ponía una mano sobre su frente, estaba realmente cansado de todo y ese chico lo cansaba aún más… si eso era posible.

—Pasó algo que… no sé si debería haber pasado.

—Sí… tu versión es muy convincente.

—¡Da igual si es convincente o no! —gruñó Shirou mirándolo intentando mantener la calma—. ¿Por qué tanto repentino interés sobre mí?

Fudou se quedó un rato pensando y soltó:

—Me caes bien.

—¿Qué te caigo bien? —preguntó el peli plata sin creérselo.

Sin embargo, Fudou no dijo nada más. Una gota de nerviosismo resbaló por la cabeza de Shirou mientras echaba un suspiro para tranquilizarse… realmente ese chico lo desesperaba.

Se levantó de la toalla dispuesto a marcharse al agua cuando la voz de Fudou lo detuvo:

—Oye… yo de ti tendría cuidado con el tigre… y la chispita de fuego también debería tener cuidado con él…

—¿Eh? —preguntó el peli plateado sorprendido mientras miraba a Fudou con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. ¿El tigre? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Solo te digo eso, luego no me digas que no te avisé…

—¡No puedo entenderte si no te explicas mejor!

—Ese ya no es mi problema —respondió el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa burlona. A Shirou le dieron unas ganas tremendas de ir hasta allí otra vez y meterle un buen puñetazo en el estómago… pero era mejor no meterse en problemas.

El peli plata se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la playa, al menos iría junto a Tachimukai, Midorikawa y Kazemaru, que ya estaban dentro del agua.

—_¿Tigre? ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Tigre… _—seguía Shirou sumido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia la playa.

…

Atsuya se estiró después de salir del agua y se acercó a la toalla… en la de al lado dormía Goenji respirando pausadamente. El pelirrosa se quedó un rato mirándolo para después poner una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Miró hacia la playa y vio a Kazemaru, Midorikawa, su hermano y Tachimukai hablando entre ellos dentro del agua. Miró un poco más a la derecha y vio a Endo, que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Kazemaru… ¡dios mío, tenía una oportunidad de oro!

Dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia "el bello durmiente" mientras ponía de nuevo una sonrisa. Se puso de rodillas a su lado y acercó su boca al oído de Goenji.

—Goenji, ¿me escuchas?

—Sí… —murmuró calmadamente mientras seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Atsuya soltó una sonrisa maligna:

—Goenji, ¿estás enamorado de Shirou?

Tardó unos segundos en responder, por un momento Atsuya creyó que no lo había oído, pero finalmente Shuuya respondió:

—Lo amo más que a nadie.

El pelirrosa se sorprendió por la pregunta que acababa de echar el mayor, pero no pudo evitar sonreír después… daba gracias al cielo que su compañero amara tan sinceramente a su hermano mayor.

—Bueno… sigamos, ¿qué ocurrió con…?

—¿Qué haces, Atsuya? —preguntó una voz femenina. El chico dio un respingo y se incorporó, delante de él estaba Haruna mirándolo confundida.

—¿Eh?

—Te he preguntado qué haces tan pegado a Goenji-san —volvió a repetir la chica con los ojos entrecerrados. Atsuya se puso un poco nervioso y murmuró:

—Ah… bueno… en realidad yo…

El pelirrosa no dijo nada más al ver que la chica cambiaba su expresión de desconfianza por una de sorpresa y gritó:

—¡Estás intentando besar a Goenji-san!

Una expresión de horror apareció en el rostro del pelirrosa y gritó enfurecido después:

—¡Estás tonta o qué! ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Bueno —empezó diciendo la peli azul alzando una ceja—, es que estabas tan cerca de Goenji-san que daba que sospechar.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del pelirrosa y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Qué hacías Atsuya? —preguntó Kazemaru detrás de él. Atsuya se tensó y gritó:

—¡Wa! ¡No me metas esos sustos!

El chico lo miró desconfiado y susurró en el oído del menor:

—Ni se te ocurra hacer nada, ¿por qué tanto interés en violar su privacidad? No ves que eso podría hacer que nadie confíe en ti.

—No, no lo veo —respondió secamente el chico tumbándose en su toalla. Haruna sintió como una gota resbalaba por su cabeza y miró a Shuuya, que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. La chica frunció el ceño en cuanto miró a Atsuya… ¿qué podría estar haciendo Atsuya con un Goenji dormido antes de que ella llegara? No sabía cómo, pero lo averiguaría.

…

Midorikawa salió del agua después de estar un buen rato junto con Shirou, Tachimukai y Kazemaru, quién salió poco después. Se dirigió hacia su toalla, donde Hiroto estaba allí tumbado al lado.

—¡Eh! ¿No piensas meterte en el agua? —preguntó Ryuuji mientras miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y se ruborizó al ver al chico que amaba totalmente empapado y con todo el cuerpo al descubierto tapado con un simple bañador—. ¿Hiroto?

—¿Ah? Bueno… ahora no me apetece, iré otro momento —respondió algo nervioso y ruborizado, no paraba de acordarse del sueño húmedo que tuvo anoche, ¡maldita sea!

—Entonces, ¿me acompañas por un helado? Tengo hambre y quiero comer algo, ¿me acompañas? —preguntó Midorikawa mientras ponía una carita de cachorrito a punto de ser degollado.

Hiroto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tener una hemorragia nasal. Finalmente pudo contenerse y se levantó para acompañar a su "amigo" para comprar su tan deseado helado.

Estuvieron un rato caminando hacia el puesto de los helados. Midorikawa compró un helado enorme que quiso compartir con Hiroto, pero este tan solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. El peli verde iba de nuevo rumbo a la playa con su amigo mientras lamía su helado… haciendo que el pelirrojo empezara a acalorarse.

Intentó por todos los medios mantener su cabeza fría y mirar hacia delante, pero siempre acababa desviando la mirada hacia Midorikawa, que seguía lamiendo feliz su helado, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Hiroto se mordió el labio inferior, tenía ganas de coger a Midorikawa y hacerlo suyo hasta que se cansase.

—¿Hiroto? —preguntó el peli verde extrañado al verle con esa expresión desesperada. El pelirrojo puso cara de sorpresa y pensó:

—_¡Oh no! ¿Sabrá lo que estoy pensando?_

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Midorikawa soltó:

—Pero bueno Hiroto… ¡si querías helado me lo hubieras dicho!

El pelirrojo casi se cae al oír eso, pero tan solo puso una sonrisa nerviosa y tartamudeó:

—Yo… ah… bueno… _Parece que no se ha enterado de nada, ¡menos mal!_

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó alzando una ceja, pero después sonrió—. Quieres helado, ¿verdad? ¡Pues vamos!

El peli verde se dio la vuelta para ir a por otro helado que, sorprendentemente, ya había acabado su enorme helado. Hiroto lo miró y gritó:

—¡Espera Midorikawa!

Cuando Hiroto le agarró el brazo, Midorikawa resbaló y cayó hacia atrás, sobre el pelirrojo. El peli verde se tensó y miró hacia atrás algo agitado, realmente se había asustado al caer hacia atrás de esa manera.

Hiroto tenía una confusión en su mente que parecía procesar todo lo que había pasado: vale, desde el principio. Se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Midorikawa, tenía un sueño erótico con él, le ponía una carita de perro degollado para que fueran por un helado, veía como lamía sensualmente ese helado (aunque realmente le gustaría que estuviera lamiendo otra cosa) y ahora estaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo… ¿quién no perdía la cordura con eso? Nadie, y él no era una excepción.

Puso el peli verde contra la pared haciendo que el de ojos negros mirara sorprendido como los ojos verdes de Hiroto le miraban con ansias y deseo… pero, ¿deseo de qué?

—Hiroto, ¿qué estás ha…?

El chico no pudo decir nada porque el otro le besó. Midorikawa ahogó un gemido cuando Hiroto metió su lengua dentro de la boca del peli verde para hacer más íntimo ese contacto. Ambos notaban como la temperatura de sus cuerpos empezaba a subir desmesuradamente y cómo querían hacer aún más profundo ese beso.

Midorikawa puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hiroto y una de sus manos la posó sobre el cabello pelirrojo y Hiroto lo cogió por la cintura mientras acariciaba de arriba abajo la espalda del peli verde. El beso era realmente desesperado y los dos tenían una batalla interna donde la lengua de uno quería dominar la del otro. Cualquiera que los viera en ese plan se quedaría sorprendido… menos mal que los dos estaban en una calle donde no pasaba gente a esa hora.

—¡Ah! Hiro-Hiroto… para, por favor… —murmuraba el chico peli verde al notar como el pelirrojo había puesto una mano sobre su bañador y empezó a presionar su miembro. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener los gemidos que salían de su boca, pero fue inútil intentar retenerlos cuando Hiroto mordió suavemente su pezón derecho, haciendo que Midorikawa soltara un gemido bastante audible.

La presión de su miembro aumentó un poco más e hizo que el chico peli verde empezara a temblar y a resbalar por la pared en la cual estaba apoyado… sus piernas cada vez eran más débiles.

El pelirrojo sacó la mano de allí y la puso sobre la nuca del peli verde, atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo de nuevo y Midorikawa no tardó en corresponderle a ese excitante beso.

Ambos se separaron jadeantes y Hiroto miró hacia abajo… dios mío, había perdido por completo el control y había besando y toqueteado como un desesperado a Midorikawa, aunque tenía que reconocer que no se esperaba que el chico le correspondiera a ese contacto tan íntimo.

—¿Hiroto?

—Yo… —intentó excusarse el pelirrojo—, lo siento… no quería… es decir…

¿No quería? El peli verde mantenía los ojos abiertos por la impresión. ¿Solo lo había hecho por qué sí y ya está? Es decir, ¿Hiroto lo había utilizado? Empezó a temblar un poco por la furia, aunque no podía evitar sentirse dolido, muy dolido.

—Mido…

—¡Gran baka! —interrumpió Midorikawa en un grito de rabia mientras empujaba al pelirrojo. Hiroto lo agarró del brazo y gritó alterado:

—¡Espera! ¡Lo que quiero decir es…!

*PLAF*

Hiroto se encontraba con el rostro volteado al recibir la fuerte cachetada del peli verde, cuando miró hacia delante el chico ya no estaba. El pelirrojo apretó los dientes con impotencia y golpeó con su puño la pared… ¡maldita sea, Midorikawa lo había malinterpretado todo!

Por otro lado, el chico peli verde entró en el cuarto y se dejó caer su cama. Se mordió el labio inferior reteniendo los sollozos que quería salir de ellos, dejando escapar simplemente lágrimas silenciosas.

—_¿Por qué Hiroto? ¡¿Por qué me has hecho eso? _—pensó el chico mientras lloraba con furia y pena.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeni-senpai: ¿Y bien?<strong>

**Saya: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, me he esforzado mucho ^-^**

**Yeni-senpai: Ejem! ¬¬**

**Saya: ¬¬ Bueno, nos HEMOS esforzado mucho. Contenta? u.u**

**Yeni-senpai: Sí, gracias. Etto... Ah sí! Los agradecimientos!**

**Queríamos agradecer a: Pau-Chan Espitia, Starbell Cat, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, MizuKi-chan-18, i-chan loveneko, Shaty Ana, LaRoussSeidy, Minami Sugoi, Sakura-chan, YO, LecchiKagamine, Alay Skystar, Yuuny, Mai, Mely Fubuki Kagamine y Ruruka.**

**Saya: Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Nos hicieron muy felices!**

**Yeni-senpai: De verdad dimos la impresión de que había tensión sexual entre Fubuki y Fudou? O.o No era nuestra intención, pero me siento orgullosa de que fuera así! *o***

**Saya: Sí, yo también n.n Ahora las preguntas:**

**-queréis que Haruna sea la "ayudante" de Atsuya para averiguar cosas sobre Goenji?**

**-a qué se referirá Fudou con que Fubu-chan tenga cuidado con "el tigre"?**

**-Fudou dejará de fastidiar a Shirou?**

**-queréis lemon para el próximo capi?**

**-merecemos un review? o nos dais chocolates? (?)**

**Yeni-senpai: Bueno, eso es todo!**

**Saya: Esperamos que os guste si?**

**Sayo! Matte ne!**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Miedo a perderte 2ª parte

**Hoolaa! Ya sé, lo siento! Mejor dicho… lo sentimos! T-T Yeni-senpai no tiene tiempo, y yo tampoco! T-T **

**Yeni-senpai: Saya-chan, cálmate, seguro que nos entienden… tú tenías exámenes y yo tuve que irme a Andalucía unas semanas, así que no pudimos seguir escribiendo las dos juntas, estábamos a 1000 km de distancia.**

**Saya-chan: Además, nuestras ideas se nos escapan de los dedos, es horrible! T-T Pero lo prometido es deuda, y creo que os prometimos que os traeríamos este capi… y lo hicimos!**

**Yeni-senpai: Así es! Y con el lemon! ^-^ Extrañamente, fue lo que menos nos costó de todo el capítulo y eso que es larguito!**

**Saya-chan: Creo que no nos falta nada por aclarar. Ah sí! El capi es más largo que el resto, pera decir luego que no nos esforzamos! XD**

**_Disclaimer: _Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven GO no nos pertenece (por desgracia! T-T), es propiedad de Level-5.  
><strong>

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon!**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Miedo a perderte 2ª parte<strong>

—¡No te lo diré! —gritó Shirou frunciendo el ceño mientras le daba la espalda a Tachimukai. Este lo miró con preocupación y exclamó:

—¡Shirou-san!

—¡Qué no!

—¿Por qué no me quieres contar qué ocurrió entre Goenji-san y tú? ¿Fue tan grave?

El de ojos grises se quedó quieto y un gran rubor cubrió sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior… no quería contar lo que había ocurrido, era demasiado algo demasiado vergonzoso, le daría mucha vergüenza y pena contarlo. Además, tampoco era algo que se podía contar como si nada.

—Escúchame, no voy a decir nada… así que no insistas —dijo el peli plata mientras se alejaba del menor disimuladamente mientras iba diciendo esas palabras, finalmente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Shirou se escabulló.

—¡Espera Shi…! —gritó Tachimukai, pero fue en vano, su amigo se había escapado—_. Tsk, se me escapó… me gustaría saber qué pasó entre él y Goenji-san. ¿Qué pudo ocurrir?_

Tachimukai miró a un lado y vio a Midorikawa corriendo hacia el hotel. Eso hizo que el castaño se extrañara, ¿por qué iría tan apurado?

Por otro lado…

Atsuya se encontraba recostado en su toalla, al lado de Goenji. Miró de reojo al peliblanco y vio que seguía durmiendo algo más de tiempo.

—_Parece un tronco… _—pensó Atsuya con una gota en la cabeza—_, lo bueno que tiene es que no ronca._

El chico pelirrosa se quedó mirando al delantero por un buen rato, pero poco después sintió como si algo le perforara la espalda y miró atrás de reojo… le salió una pequeña gota en la cabeza cuando vio a Endo y a Kazemaru observarle de mala manera.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Atsuya devolviéndoles la mirada. Endo suspiró y dijo:

—Atsuya… no hagas nada de lo indebido, ¿quieres?

—No iba a hacer nada…

—Sí, claro… —cuestionó irónicamente el peli azul levantando una ceja.

El pelirrosa farfulló algo mientras se incorporaba y entonces desvió la mirada del portero y del defensa. De repente, su móvil sonó.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Atsuya mientras cogía.

—**¡Hola! ¿Adivinas quién soy?** —preguntó una voz divertida por teléfono, una voz que volvía loco al pelirrosa, que hizo que se sonrojara levemente.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué? —al chico casi se le cae el móvil al escuchar esa voz, estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Aphrodi —dijeron Endo y Kazemaru al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Afuro? ¿Cómo has… conseguido mi número? —preguntó extrañado y nervioso el pequeño de los Fubuki. Oyó como suspiró divertido al otro lado de la línea y contestó:

—**Shirou me lo dio. Como me enteré de que ibais a Hawaii, decidí pedírselo para hablar contigo, ya que estarías muy lejos.**

—Ah, ya veo. _Shirou… ¡te mataré! _—pensó el pelirrosa muy ruborizado.

Goenji se despertó y miró hacia su lado, vio que Atsuya estaba hablando por teléfono muy ruborizado y se extrañó, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

Miró hacia su lado y vio a Shirou… ¿discutiendo con Fudou? Se levantó al mismo tiempo que miraba extrañado en esa dirección, no se esperaba ver algo así.

Atsuya se sobresaltó al ver que el peliblanco se levantaba, frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Espera un momento Afuro… ¡Eh, Goenji-baka! ¡Vuelve a dormir!

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Shuuya y preguntó con tic en el ojo:

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¿Para volver a tirarte encima de mí?

—¡Te digo que fue un accidente! ¡No lo hice porque me gustaras o algo por el estilo! —gruñó Atsuya—. ¡Qué asco!

—Oh tranquilo Atsuya, nadie está hablando de eso. Ya sabemos que te gusta Aphrodi —sonrió burlonamente Goenji. Las mejillas de Atsuya adquirieron un tono rojizo y gritó:

—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes lo que dices! —el pelirrosa empezó a oír unas risitas provenientes del teléfono—. ¡Y tú para de reírte, Afuro-baka!

—**¡Qué lindo Atsuya! ¡Tú también me gustas! **—dijo divertido el rubio. Atsuya se sonrojó al máximo y gritó abochornado:

—¡Cierra el pico!

En otro lado…

Shirou desvió la vista con molestia, Fudou le crispaba los nervios. Giró su rostro al otro lado al oír algo de alboroto y vio que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban riéndose.

—¿Ya observando a la chispita de fuego? —preguntó Fudou divertido. Un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas de Shirou y gruñó con el ceño fruncido:

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Porque es divertido —afirmó Fudou.

—¡Maldito!

—Sí, lo sé… soy demasiado sexy pero tampoco es para que te sientas celoso de mi belleza —dijo el castaño con sorna. Shirou se cayó al suelo al escuchar eso y después se incorporó con unas rayas azules recorriendo su cara.

—Yo… me rindo —susurró el peli plata mientras ponía una mano en su frente y suspiraba—, es imposible discutir contigo.

—Creí que eso ya lo sabrías —respondió el otro mientras se dejaba caer sobre la toalla—. Aunque… te cuidado, el tigre ya se puso en movimiento.

Shirou se extrañó, pero después miró hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que había alguien hablando con Goenji… Toramaru Utsunomiya.

—_Tora significa tigre… no puede ser… _—pensó el peli plata observando con sorpresa hacia esa dirección. Fudou miró hacia Shirou, quién empezaba a enfadarse.

—Tranquilo —dijo soltando una carcajada. Fubuki lo miró furioso y gritó:

—¡Cállate y déjame en paz!

—No sé que le has hecho Fudou, pero deja de meterte con Shirou —dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Kido, quién miraba a Fudou con reproche.

Shirou se ruborizó levemente al mirarle, tenía que reconocer que los ojos de Kido eran preciosos y era bastante atractivo… ¿por qué tendría esa estúpida costumbre de atarse el cabello y ponerse esas gafas tan raras?

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a verte así, Kido —dijo Shirou con una sonrisa, Kido lo miró sorprendido, pero después le sonrió de vuelta.

—Sí, bueno… —dijo Fudou mientras se acercaba al de rastas y pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros—, lo siento por ti, este es mío… tú búscate a otro.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del peli plata y preguntó:

—¿Eh?

—Fudou… no soy un objeto —le reprochó Kido con el ceño fruncido. Fudou rodó los ojos y dijo soltando un suspiro de pesadez:

—Que ya lo sé, me lo has repetido más de 500 veces.

Por su parte, Tsunami observaba divertido como Atsuya estaba discutiendo con Kazemaru de a saber qué cosa. Al parecer el peli azul se había burlado del pelirrosa pequeño diciendo algo de él y de Aphrodi, pero como llegó tarde no se enteró de mucho.

—Parece que en cualquier momento Atsuya le saltará a la yugular —dijo el surfista mientras se reía. Tachimukai suspiró con pesadez y susurró:

—Atsuya es algo endeble, aunque hable demasiado… pero cuando se pone violento puede dar golpes fuertes.

Tsunami miró confundido a su pequeño novio y preguntó:

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Bueno… Atsuya me hizo una "broma" de muy mal gusto y yo me cabreé tanto que perdí los estribos y le pegué una paliza —explicaba el castaño, ante la atónita mirada del mayor—. Mientras Atsuya intentaba defenderse me llegó alguno de sus golpes, algunos dolían pero otros no.

Tsunami lo miró con horror y exclamó:

—¡Yuuki! ¡¿Cómo es que no conocía esa faceta tuya?

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del portero y susurró:

—Tampoco es para tanto, tan solo no me hagas enfadar y ya está, ¿o es tan difícil mantenerme tranquilo?

Tsunami negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que no pensaba que su novio pudiera ser tan agresivo. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que Atsuya le hiciera una broma realmente pesada y de mal gusta con la que se enfadaría cualquiera.

—Tsunami, Tachimukai —llamó una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron con sorpresa que era Hiroto con una mejilla roja y que tenía mala pinta, al parecer le iba a quedar un buen moratón.

—¿Hiroto-san? —preguntó Tachimukai mientras le miraba sorprendido—. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

El pelirrojo suspiró y les explicó todo lo que pasó, obviamente omitiendo ciertas partes subidas de tono que era preferible no mencionar.

—… y eso fue lo que pasó. Quería saber sí habíais visto a Midorikawa por aquí —dijo el pelirrojo cuanto acabó. Tachimukai lo miró y dijo:

—Yo le vi antes corriendo hacia el hotel, supongo que estará en el cuarto. Aunque quizás ya haya salido, no lo sé…

—Ah, está bien, miraré allí —murmuró Hiroto—. Tengo que aclarar las cosas con él, no quiero que siga enfadado conmigo.

Antes de que Tsunami o Tachimukai dijeran algo, el pelirrojo se fue corriendo hacia el hotel con la esperanza de encontrar a Midorikawa.

Jousuke miró hacia la dirección en donde había corrido el delantero y dijo con una sonrisa pícara:

—Yuuki… creo que es mejor no volver hasta bien tarde al cuarto.

…

—Me extraña que aún no haya ido al agua, Goenji-san —dijo Toramaru mirándolo con una sonrisa. Goenji lo miró algo sorprendido, pero después se rió y preguntó:

—¿Por qué me sigues tratando de usted? ¡Solo tengo 3 años más que tú!

—Ah… bueno… es que… —decía el chico algo nervioso.

Goenji se quedó mirándolo extrañado, tampoco era necesario que se pusiera tan nervioso.

—¿Estás bien Toramaru?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro! —respondió el menor asintiendo algo ruborizado—. Por cierto, Goenji-san… me he fijado que no se dirige la palabra con Shirou-san, ¿ocurrió algo?

El peliblanco lo miró sorprendido, la verdad es que no se esperaba esa pregunta, le había pillado por sorpresa. Soltó un suspiro pesado y dijo:

—Verás… es algo complicado, creo que un día de estos hablaré con él. Lo malo es que siempre se escapa cada vez que me ve, por lo que va a ser un poco difícil.

Toramaru lo miró por un momento y después soltó:

—Hablé antes con Shirou-san para preguntarle qué había pasado, pero no me dijo nada… solo que estaba muy molesto.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el delantero mayor bastante sorprendido, cuando Toramaru asintió, el otro bajó la cabeza bastante dolido, no se lo esperaba—. Vaya… eso fue inesperado…

Sin que nadie lo notara, Toramaru sonrió. Era bueno saber que tenía posibilidades de separar por completo a esa "parejita". La verdad es que Shirou nunca le había caído bien por cómo se acercaba a su Goenji-san.

Miró hacia un lado y vio que Tobitaka le miraba. Se quedó sorprendido cuando vio que el peli violeta le miraba con decepción y negaba con la cabeza, en señal de que no se esperaba que él hiciera algo así.

—_¿Tobitaka? _—se preguntó el pequeño sorprendido ante lo que había hecho el mayor.

El chico se quedó aturdido por un momento, en cierto modo le había sentado bastante mal que Tobitaka le mirara de ese modo pero… ¡él quería a Goenji y no iba a dejar que esa cosa plateada se lo quedara!

—¡Toramaru! —llamó el delantero de fuego mientras lo sacudía. El chico se sobresaltó y miró hacia su lado, que estaba Goenji con una mano en su hombro.

—¿Goenji-san? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó algo aturdido. El otro sonrió levemente y dijo:

—Por un momento pensé que te perdía, estabas muy distraído.

—Ah sí, sí que me distraje —dijo el pequeño avergonzado.

—Yo… bueno… quería preguntarte si Shirou te dijo algo más —susurró Goenji mirando al menor. Toramaru bajó la mirada y después negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que no sabría qué decirle—. Ya veo… gracias por avisarme de que estaba molesto de todos modos, quería saber cómo se sentía él antes de nada.

Toramaru asintió y sonrió sin que el delantero de fuego se fijara… quizás tenía más posibilidades de separarles de las que él pensaba.

…

La puerta de la habitación de abrió bruscamente. Midorikawa dio un gran sobresalto y miró hacia atrás… su cara se crispó de la furia al ver que era ese maldito pelirrojo.

—Tú… —susurró tenebrosamente el peli verde—. ¡TÚ! ¡DESGRACIADO!

—¡Espera Midorikawa! —gritó el pelirrojo mientras cerraba la puerta al ver que el otro quería golpearle—. ¡Todo tiene una explicación! ¡Lo digo en serio!

—¡Claro que tiene una explicación! ¡Solo me utilizaste para bajarte una calentura! ¿O no?

Hiroto lo miró y bajó la cabeza, se sentía bastante decepcionado consigo mismo por actuar de esa manera tan desesperada.

—Lo siento… Midorikawa —dijo el pelirrojo—. La culpa fue mía, no me expliqué como era debido. Yo…

—¡No quiero oír tus patéticas excusas! —gruñó el peli verde mientras las lágrimas empezaban a rebosar de sus ojos—. ¡No me puedo creer que seas esa clase de personas! ¡Te creía distinto Hiroto!

—¡Te digo que no era lo que parecía!

—¿Ah, no? ¡Dijiste que no querías!

—¡Lo dije sin pensar! ¡Deja que me explique! —gritó Hiroto—. ¡Fue todo un malentendido!

—¿Un malentendido? —preguntó el peli verde con sorna—. ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

—¡PORQUE TE AMO!

El grito de Hiroto hizo que Midorikawa se quedara paralizado en el sitio y que su enfado se fuera tan pronto como apareció. Miró con sorpresa al pelirrojo, que lo miraba seriamente… al parecer no bromeaba.

—Hiro-Hiroto —murmuró el peli verde sin poder creerlo. Hiroto se acercó a él hasta quedar cara a cara.

—Lo digo en serio, te amo… te dije todo aquello porque tenía miedo de que hubieras asustado o que después me odiaras. No lo hice solo porque sí y ya está, lo hice porque te amo —susurró mientras posaba una mano sobre la mejilla de Ryuuji—. Lo que tenía era… miedo a perderte.

Midorikawa lo miró completamente ruborizado, no sabía porque, pero en su interior algo le decía que Hiroto no mentía, además… ¿si solo fuera un juego porque vendría? Estaba claro que decía la verdad, aunque la verdad es que no se esperaba que le amara.

—Hiroto… —eso fue lo único que dijo el peli verde antes de ser besado por el pelirrojo. Este lo empujó hacia atrás y ambos cayeron sobre la cama: Hiroto sobre Midorikawa.

El pelirrojo pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del peli verde para sentir su cuerpo, Midorikawa, en cambio, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hiroto, para atraerlo más hacia él.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus cuerpos empezaban a subir de temperatura al estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Midorikawa enrojeció y escondió su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

—Yo… también…

—¿Eh?

—Que yo… —susurraba Ryuuji ruborizado y con la cabeza escondida para evitar que Hiroto lo viera—, también te amo.

El chico se sorprendió al oír eso, pero después sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Sí Midorikawa… definitivamente no sabes cuánto te amo.

…

Atsuya salió a pasear por la cuidad cuando se cansó de pelear con Kazemaru. La verdad es que la conversación con Afuro se convirtió en un auténtico caos. Todos acabaron hablando con el rubio por su teléfono.

El pelirrosa bajó la vista y caminó algo desganado, la verdad es que estaba algo aburrido sin Afuro, era cierto que normalmente lo hacía sacar de sus casillas con las insinuaciones tan pervertidas que le hacía a veces, pero tenía que admitir que la compañía de ese "dios" era muy agradable.

—_Argh, ya pienso en estupideces… y ahora por encima el mocoso de Toramaru está detrás de Goenji-baka… ¡que alguien me explique que le ven a ese tipo! ¡Yo no le veo el chiste! _—pensó Atsuya, intentando buscar algún indicio positivo en el delantero peliblanco—_. ¡Bah! Me acabará doliendo la cabeza si pienso demasiado._

Se paró en seco al ver que alguien ponía sus manos sobre sus ojos grises. Se asustó algo e intentó dar una patada hacia atrás, pero el "agresor" se alejó de él al ver sus intenciones. Atsuya se dio media vuelta completamente molesto, estaba dispuesto a encarar a la persona que lo había "atacado". Su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa y abrió la boca con impresión.

—¿A-Afuro?

Efectivamente, delante del chico estaba el rubio de ojos rojos, el mismo en el que estaba pensando hace apenas unos minutos. Aphrodi sonrió y saludó:

—Hola Atsuya, ¿cómo estás? Hm… veo que muy bien —dijo esto último con tono lujurioso recorriendo de arriba abajo el cuerpo del pequeño al ver que estaba en bañador. Este se ruborizó, pero se alteró aún más al ver que el rubio de ojos rojos se acercaba a él.

—¡Alto! ¡Ni te me acerques! —exclamó el pelirrosa mientras ponía sus manos delante y daba unos pasos hacia atrás—. ¡Sé perfectamente lo que pretendes! ¡Quieres abrazarme para después violarme!

Afuro lo miró impresionado, pero después se rió y dijo:

—Siempre tan predecible, pequeño…

—¡Ugh! ¡Cállate! —gritó completamente ruborizado—. Además, ¿tú qué demonios haces aquí? ¡No formas parte de la selección japonesa!

—Cierto, pero mi familia puede permitirse viajar a Hawaii o a donde sea —dijo Terumi—. Para ser exactos, cuando hablé contigo me estaba instalando en el hotel, quería daros una sorpresa… y al parecer funcionó.

Atsuya se deprimió y unas rayas azules de depresión recorrieron su cara.

—_¡No! Ahora me estará acosando las 27 horas del día… ¡no, espera! ¡Son 24! _—pensó el pelirrosa—_. ¡Bah! ¡Da igual! Con Afuro parecen muchas más de las que son._

Aphrodi miró al pequeño y sonrió, se acercó para intentar abrazarle, pero el plan fracasó, ya que el pequeño se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer y se alejó corriendo de allí.

—¡Te dije que no me tocaras! —gritó a lo lejos mientras seguía corriendo—. ¡Y como en estas semanas me acoses, te vas a enterar!

Afuro se quedó riendo y dijo:

—Sí… definitivamente me lo voy a pasar muy bien contigo, Atsuya.

…

Varios suspiros inundaban la habitación del hotel. Sus bocas se unían desesperadas por sentirse y sus lenguas batallaban la una con la otra, deseosas de poder acariciarse nuevamente.

Hiroto recorrió con su mano el torso moreno del peli verde, haciendo que se estremeciera levemente. La mano del pelirrojo, a pesar del calor habitual de esa isla, estaba fría. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos, sin despegar la vista del otro.

Midorikawa se sonrojó levemente al sentir la mirada tan penetrante que compañero le dedicaba, era como si intentara transmitirle con una mirada lo mucho que lo deseaba… y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Hiroto descendió hasta el oído del chico y susurró:

—Midorikawa…

Eso hizo que el peli verde se estremeciera, pero su cuerpo se azotó más y ahogó un gemido al notar como el pelirrojo le daba una leve mordida al lóbulo de su oreja. El pelirrojo empezó a dar pequeños besos descendiendo al cuello de su peli verde, lamiendo y besando ese moreno cuello que tanto deseaba probar. De vez en cuando daba pequeñas mordidas, dejando como consecuencia marcas rojas… marcas que pretendían marcarlo como suyo.

Midorikawa gemía al sentir como su cuello era devorado de esa manera, la temperatura de su cuerpo empezó a subir de una manera excepcional… era obvio que el pelirrojo era quién lo causaba. Notó que una de las manos de Hiroto se posó sobre uno de sus pezones y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente pero con firmeza, haciendo que los gemidos aumentaran. Era cosa suya o Kiyama sabía perfectamente dónde debía tocar para volverlo loco.

—Hiroto —gimió el peli verde con las mejillas ruborizadas mientras notaba como el pelirrojo abandonaba su cuello y se disponía a bajar, dejando un rastro húmedo de su saliva por donde iba besando.

Hiroto llegó a los pezones del chico, dónde uno ya estaba siendo acariciado por su mano izquierda, por lo que decidió entretenerse con el otro. Empezó a lamer y a besar el pezón derecho del chico, haciendo que Midorikawa gimiera más fuerte. Hiroto se excitaba de sobremanera al oír esos gemidos que echaba el peli verde, la erección que tenía entre sus piernas lo demostraba, además de que le estaba apretando bastante por encima del bañador.

El chico de ojos verdes mordió el pezón suavemente para no hacerle daño, a lo que Ryuuji correspondió con un gritito de placer que escapó de su garganta. El pelirrojo sonrió contra el pecho del peli verde, al parecer había encontrado algo que le gustaba a su chico. Se dispuso a morder el pezón una y otra vez, haciendo que Midorikawa se retorciera levemente bajo el cuerpo de Hiroto.

Cuando se cansó de jugar con los pezones del peli verde, empezó a descender de nuevo, besando el cuerpo de su chico… quería besarlo por todo el cuerpo, no quería dejar ningún sitio sin explorar. Llegó hasta el ombligo y descendió un poco más.

—Hiroto… —murmuró el peli verde. El pelirrojo levantó la vista y vio que Midorikawa le estaba pidiendo con la mirada un beso, pudo reconocerlo a pesar de que era la primera vez que le miraba de esa manera.

Hiroto no se hizo de rogar y se inclinó hacia delante, pegando su boca contra la del chico, que la recibió gustoso. El pelirrojo capturó suavemente el labio inferior del chico y lo besó mientras que pasaba su lengua por este, haciendo que le rubor que tenía el peli verde aumentara.

Las respiraciones se agitaban y sus suspiros estaban siendo ahogados por los besos. Midorikawa finalmente abrió su boca y pudo entrelazar su lengua con la de su compañero que al parecer era lo que buscaba desde que lo besó.

Ambos sentían como sus salivas se iban mezclando y sus cuerpos se rozaban entre sí, por lo que sus intimidades también se rozaban, haciendo que los gemidos fueran ahogados por el beso subido de tono que se estaban dando.

Se separaron por falta de aire y tenían la respiración realmente agitada. Ryuuji cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un gran gemido cuando notó la mano del pelirrojo sobre su miembro, provocando que un temblor se hiciera presente en el cuerpo del peli verde.

—Te amo —susurró Hiroto en el oído de su chico, haciendo que se ruborizara más y apretara levemente con sus dientes su labio inferior, intentando impedir que sus gemidos no salieran al exterior.

Sin embargo, Hiroto empezó a deslizar el bañador hacia abajo, dejando a su ahora novio en total desnudez, por lo que el peli verde desvió la vista muy sonrojado al notar como el pelirrojo no despegaba la vista de encima de él.

—Tienes un cuerpo increíble Midorikawa, eres muy lindo —dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa mientras que juntaba su frente con la de él. El de ojos negros lo miró con un tierno rubor en las mejillas y cerró los ojos mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la boca, haciendo que Hiroto correspondiera.

Cuando los dos se separaron, el pelirrojo de ojos verdes descendió hasta el vientre de Ryuuji y bajó un poco más.

—Hiroto —llamó el chico jadeante—, ¿qué…?

Antes de que pudiera acabar la pregunta soltó un grito de sorpresa y de placer al notar como Hiroto metía su miembro en la boca. Dios mío, eso sinceramente sí que no se lo esperaba por nada del mundo. Su cuerpo empezaba a entrar en unos espasmos y a acalorarse cada vez más. Una fina capa de sudor empezaba a aparecer en su cuerpo mientras los suspiros y gemidos salían incontroladamente de su boca.

Realmente no podía creer que el hecho de que Hiroto le lamiera el miembro de arriba abajo de esa manera se sintiera tan bien. Arqueaba su espalda al notar ese placer recorrer su cuerpo, como descargas eléctricas recorriendo su espalda de arriba abajo, de vez en cuando gimiendo el nombre del chico que se estaba encargando de llevarlo al cielo.

Avisó. Iba a venirse, no aguantaría mucho más. Pero no se detuvo, más bien, Hiroto aumentó la velocidad. Un gran gruñido escapó de los labios del peli verde, seguido de un gran gemido de puro placer, descargándose en la boca de su novio. Ryuuji se relajó con la respiración agitada, intentado recuperar el aire que perdió. Miró hacia arriba y notó que Hiroto lo miraba con sus ojos verdes cargados de deseo, haciendo que se avergonzara más.

—Hiroto… —gimió el peli verde al notar como empezaba a besar de nuevo su cuello.

—Midorikawa…

—Te necesito… Hiroto —soltó el de ojos negros mientras jugaba con el elástico del bañador de Hiroto. Este sonrió y susurró:

—A tus órdenes.

El pelirrojo se inclinó hacia delante y besó la frente de su novio. Este se ruborizó al ver que retiraba su bañador y desvió la mirada para no mirar el cuerpo desnudo del chico de ojos verdes.

—¿Te da vergüenza? —se rió Hiroto al ver a su novio avergonzado. Midorikawa lo miró avergonzado y gruñó:

—¡Cállate!

—Vamos Mido, solo estoy yo —susurró mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ryuuji desvió la mirada y dijo:

—Es que… me da vergüenza precisamente porque eres tú.

Hiroto se sorprendió y después una sonrisa se fue extendiendo por su cara. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su chico y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello del peli verde.

—Eres… realmente lindo, Midorikawa. Te amo.

Este se ruborizó y correspondió al abrazo que el pelirrojo le estaba dando. Abrió los ojos de golpe al notar un punzante dolor venir de su parte trasera y se mordió el labio inferior, pero eso no hizo que diera contenido algunos quejidos de dolor.

—Hiro… duele…

—Tranquilo, seguro que pronto te pasará, tan solo… aguanta —susurró por lo bajo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y se espalda para que se tranquilizara y se le pasara el dolor.

Después de un rato, Midorikawa sintió como el dolor se marchaba e iba despareciendo poco a poco. Su respiración seguía agitada y sus mejillas ruborizadas, se abrazó más a su chico y susurró:

—Hiro… ya no me duele…

Hiroto se inclinó hacia delante y dijo a Ryuuji sobre la cama, deshaciendo el abrazo que los unía a ambos. El pelirrojo lo miró por un momento y, sin más, empezó a embestir el cuerpo del peli verde. Un gemido salió de los labios de Midorikawa y se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir el resto. Agarró con fuerza las sábanas de la cama mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sentía como todo su cuerpo estuviera siendo inundado por una oleada de placer que lo hacía delirar cada vez más.

Por su parte, Hiroto se sentía abrumado por todas las sensaciones que sentía. Estar dentro de Midorikawa era mucho más placentero de lo que se podía imaginar, incluso más que sus sueños. Ya se había reprimido durante mucho tiempo, todas las sensaciones y reacciones que provocaba ese peli verde en él… sobre todo, el amor que producía en él. ¿Qué tenía de malo demostrar ahora cuanto le necesitaba?

Midorikawa estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para esconder sus gemidos de placer, pero era más de lo que podía soportar. Hiroto sonrió al ver eso y se acercó al oído de su novio, susurrándole:

—¿Crees que darás aguantado más tiempo sin gemir, Mido?

Midorikawa se ruborizó al escucharle decir eso. No pudo reprimir sus gemidos cuando Hiroto aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

—¡Hiro-Hiroto! —gimió el chico mientras le miraba a los ojos. Este le devolvió la mirada, el peli verde estaba demasiado agitado y sus mejillas estaban tintadas de rojo… Midorikawa era mucho más provocativo de lo que parecía.

—Midorikawa…

—M-Mi nombre… —soltó el peli verde de repente, Hiroto le miró sin entender—. Di… mi nombre…

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Hiroto y dijo:

—Ryuuji…

Midorikawa sonrió como pudo al escucharle y besó a Hiroto, haciendo que el pelirrojo le correspondiera. Poco después, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, haciendo que se dieran cuenta de que dentro de poco iban a llegar al orgasmo.

—Hiro… ¡Ah! —gimió el chico al ver que el pelirrojo aumentaba la velocidad de las penetraciones. Midorikawa puso una mano sobre su boca para evitar que se oyeran sus gemidos, ya que eran bastante escandalosos.

—Ryuuji, ya voy a… —decía Hiroto al mismo tiempo que daba un ronco gemido de placer y se corría dentro del peli verde, al mismo tiempo que Midorikawa se corría en los vientres de ambos. Hiroto salió de dentro del peli verde y dio un suspiro.

Los dos se relajaron e intentaron normalizar sus respiraciones, que las tenían realmente agitadas.

—Eso fue… —empezó diciendo Ryuuji.

—… genial —completó Hiroto con una sonrisa. Ryuuji también sonrió y se acomodó al lado de Hiroto. El pelirrojo cogió la sábana que había allí y se tapó a él y a Ryuuji—. ¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó el chico al ver que el peli verde cerraba los ojos.

—Sí —susurró mientras asentía. Hiroto le besó la frente y le abrazó:

—Está bien, descansa… yo voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes, Ryuuji. Te amo.

—Yo también —dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa, antes de caer dormido en los brazos del pelirrojo.

…

Shirou se fue caminando hacia dentro del hotel. La verdad es que estaba bastante aburrido y tenía algo de sueño. Ahora que Kogure les estaba haciendo bromas a los surfistas (incluyendo a Tsunami, claro está) y Fudou y Kido se habían ido a algún lado a "quitarse el estrés"; él aprovecharía para echar una siesta.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien le cogió por el brazo y lo metió dentro de una habitación. El peli plata se quedó sorprendido y miró quién era…

—¿Kazemaru? —preguntó el chico. Al lado del peli azul estaba Tachimukai, mirándolo curioso.

—Ahora… nos vas a explicar qué pasó con Goenji —dijo el peli azul seriamente.

Shirou los miró con el ceño fruncido y gritó como respuesta:

—¡No hay nada que contar!

—Claro que sí —dijo esta vez el castaño. Shirou apretó los dientes y exclamó:

—¡Cotillas!

—¡Siempre lo hemos sido! —contestaron los dos haciendo que el peli plata bajara la cabeza con decepción. Shirou levantó la cabeza unos segundos después y miró a sus amigos.

—De verdad… es privado y no quiero contarlo, así que no insistáis.

—Pero… no lo hacemos solo porque queramos cotillear, sino que también lo hacemos porque somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti.

—Lo sé Kazemaru, pero es algo… vergonzoso —susurró con la cabeza gacha y con un rubor adornando sus mejillas. Se fue hacia la una de las camas del cuarto y se sentó en ella. Tachimukai y Kazemaru se miraron entre sí y después se sentaron justo delante del peli plata.

—Cuéntanos Shirou-san —mustió el castaño.

Shirou tan solo gruñó algo y dijo:

—Como le contéis esto a alguien… ¡os mato! ¿Me escuchasteis?

Los otros dos asintieron y tragaron saliva con algo de miedo, no querían saber cómo les iría si alguien se enteraba por su culpa.

—Somos tumbas Shirou, no se lo diremos a nadie de verdad, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. ¿Cuándo te hemos fallado? —preguntó Kazemaru mirando al chico. El peli plata lo miró y después contestó:

—Nunca.

Los otros se acomodaron bien para escuchar lo que Shirou tenía que contar.

—Como ya dije, es algo vergonzoso y también… no es algo que se cuenta así como así —susurró el peli plata—. Ocurrió en la fiesta que hicimos por ganar el mundial en la isla Liocott antes de volver a Japón, allí ocurrió algo entre Goenji-san y yo que no sé si debería haber pasado…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeni-senpai: Y hasta aquí el capi! Wajaja! Me encanta dejarlo en suspenso!<strong>

**Saya-chan: Echaba de menos publicar algo de este fic! ^-^ **

**Yeni-senpai: Sí, yo también… bueno, pero el caso es saber si os ha gustado!**

**Saya-chan: Hai! Cierto! ¿Os gustó o fue algo raro y soso? Espero que no T-T, mirad que nos hemos esforzado!**

**Yeni-senpai: Y ahora las preguntas!**

**-que sería lo que pasó al final con Goenji y Shirou? **

**-Tachi de verdad será tan fuerte enfadado?**

**-Toramaru seguirá con su plan de conquistar a Goenji?**

**-os gustó el lemon de Hiro y Mido o no servimos para hacerlo?**

**-Atsuya dará escapado de Aphrodi?**

**-qué método usarán Kido y Fudou para quitar el estrés?**

**-merecemos algún review?**

**Saya-chan: y ahora los agradecimientos a:**

**Pau-Chan Espitia, MizuKi-chan-18, i-chan loveneko, Andrea Love Yaoi, Nayumi Twins, Zero59Mine, Mai, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, Mely Fubuki Kagamine, naanaaFubu, Kazemaru-aditics, fudou-123, shirogoenji59, gust-rider y Sweetpie8.**

**Yeni-senpai: Gracias a todos! Nos hacéis muy felices!**

**Saya-chan: sé que hubo gente que votó que quería Atsuya solterito, pero como ganó la gente que lo quería con pareja… al final lo pusimos con Aphrodi! XD**

**Yeni-senpai: Esperamos no decepcionar a nadie.**

**Saya-chan: Bueno, pues eso es todo… sayo y cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
